


Dresses make the man

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dresses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum's boyfriend tends to complain about his fashion, so he wants to get advice from Jinyoung, but what he gets is not quite what he expected....





	

Jaebum carefully peaked again into the bag Jinyoung had given him, somewhat hoping that the contents would have changed since he looked into it the last time. Of course it didn’t. Jaebum considered writing Jinyoung off of his ‘best friend’ list for a moment.

  
Really, it was not his fault that he didn’t really care for fashion. He was the most comfortable with just throwing over his least smelly shirt and coziest pants. That it didn’t fit his boyfriend’s taste was another story.

  
Bambam was always fashionable, even choosing his sleep wear carefully. (Jaebum didn’t care, he’d pull it off of him later anyway.) It was part of the reason why he loved him though, the way he always asked Jaebum if something looked good on him even though Jaebum would always tell him he looked amazing, the way he always worried over small details and Jaebum always looked forward to new style changes. Though, it had it’s downsides too, when Jaebum had to wait for hours until Bambam was ready to go out or when people looked at Bambam with lusting eyes.

  
When Jaebum couldn’t keep his jealousy in and they ended up quarreling, it would always end up with Bambam telling him to invest more in his looks, so that people would take him more seriously as his boyfriend.

  
“You have such an amazing body, hyung. It’s such a pity that you hide in these shirts and oh my god are these pants or is that a potato bag??!”

  
So he had asked Jinyoung for advice. (His other friend Jackson was … well, Bambam constantly complained about his fashion too.) But when Jinyoung pushed the bag into Jaebum’s hands and gave him a thumbs up before he vanished, this was not really what he had meant when he said “please help me find something to set my body in pose and look good in”.

  
He pulled the dress out of the bag and held it up in front of his eyes.

  
It was a dark brown dress with a narrow waist and wide skirt, the collar was cut in a low, round shape bordered with lace around and a small bow at the front. Two ribbons drew over the collarbone where they crossed and ended at the back. The sleeves were puffed and Jaebum wondered if he even fit into them. There was another bow at the back of the dress, the skirt was ruffled up in 2 lines making it look puffier and the taille was tightened up with a corseted ribbon in front.

  
Jaebum sighed wistfully. It _was_ pretty and it _was_ cute, but Jaebum doubted it would look good on him. (He didn’t think Bambam would ever go out on a date with him like that.) Submitting to his curiosity -it was a while until Bambam would come home- he stepped out of his clothes and crawled with some difficulties into the dress. (There had been a lace panty too in the bag, but Jaebum decided he would _never_ wear that. He left his usual boxers on instead.) When he was finally done, he stood in front of their long mirror in the bedroom.

  
Huh, it actually didn’t look that bad. But NO. He reached for the zipper at the back and realized with dread that he somehow couldn’t reach it. How the fuck did these things work?! Just in that moment the door slammed close and Jaebum jumped.

  
“Hyung~ I brought chicken!” Bambam called and he could hear him walk into the livingroom.

  
Jaebum struggled for a moment to get out of the dress, but when he realized it was futile, he thought what to do. He could just pretend to sleep, but at one point he’d have to come out and then Bambam would see the dress anyway. Also, _chicken._

  
“Hyung?” Bambam called from the livingroom. Jaebum couldn’t stall any longer. “Co-coming!” he called back. Nervously, he stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room where Bambam sat, the chicken boxes opened up on the couch table and slurping on a coke. Bambam turned to him when he cleared his throat awkwardly and he looked almost unfazed if it weren’t for the coke dripping down his chin. He coughed and wiped the coke away with a tissue.

  
“H-hyung? What- why are you wearing that dress?” He had difficulties to look Jaebum in the eyes, too distracted by everything else, and Jaebum somewhat felt a proud surge of satisfaction.

  
“Jinyoung.” he answered like it would explain everything. He knew it didn’t but a look of recognition fluttered over Bambam’s eyes and now Jaebum was curious. That was when he noticed something.

  
“Wait, you said ‘that’ dress! You know this dress?!”

  
Bambam shrugged, but Jaebum could see the guilt in his eyes as he fumbled with the tissue. He walked towards the couch and sat down next to him.

  
“I might have mentioned in front of Jinyoung that this dress would surely look hot on you when we were shopping Yugyeom’s birthday present last week.” Bambam blushed. Jaebum took the tissue out of Bambam’s hand and threw his leg over Bambam’s, sitting on his lap.

  
He leaned forward and breathed into his ear. “And? How is it?”

  
Bambam’s breath hitched and Jaebum never thought he’d feel that sexy in a dress.

  
“You look hot, hyung!” Bambam whispered back and slipped his hand under the skirt. Jaebum nipped along Bambam’s jaw, his hands traveling over his chest and down to his jeans, humming satisfied at the bulge he found there. The younger under him whimpered as he gave some pressure to it.

  
“So hot, huh?” He chuckled. Bambam nodded and moved his head so he could catch Jaebum’s lips with his own. “Yeah.” he breathed into the kiss. “But you like it too.” Bambam grinned.

  
“I’m always happy to please my boyfriend.” Jaebum said while opening the buttons of Bambam’s dark dress shirt, though he had to admit, the reactions he got out of Bambam for merely wearing a dress did turn him on a lot.

  
“I’m glad you love your boyfriend more than chicken.”  
Jaebum stopped. “Oh right, the chicken!” He turned around jokingly.  
“Nooo!” Bambam whined and pulled him back in, kissing him passionately before he could slip off again.

  
He touched over the exposed collarbones and over the thin fabric hugging tightly around his boyfriend's torso. Jaebum chuckled but was quickly shut up when Bambam reached around to his buttcheeks and pulled their crotches together. Jaebum moaned into the kiss and fumbled to open Bambam’s trousers. These damn fashion belts.

  
They both sighed in relief when he finally managed to get a hand around Bambam’s erection.  
“Jaebum-ah” Bambam sighed as Jaebum stroked him, and grabbed around his thighs, riling up the dress.  
“Tell me what you want.” Jaebum moaned, moving his lips along Bambam’s neck to the crook and settling there.  
“Take off your pants.” he gasped. Jaebum stood up and Bambam took in the sight again, this time without trying to hide the lust in his eyes at it. The dress curved nicely around his chest, his nipples visibly erect, and the exposed collarbones and top of his chest looked even tastier with the ribbons spanning over them. Jaebum reached under the skirt to take off his boxers and Bambam could see his erection jumping out of the confinement and drawing a definite bulge against the fabrics of the skirt. He moaned at the sight, his hand finding his own freed cock.

  
Jaebum threw his boxers to the side and the younger chuckled. “You’re wearing the simpsons boxers I gave you.”  
“Of course.” Jaebum took Bambam’s hand off and climbed back into Bambam’s lap, lifting his skirt over their erections and rubbing them together. “They’re almost as hot as this dress.” Bambam giggled and pulled him into a heated kiss.  
“You look hot in everything.” he moaned when they parted for breath and he rolled his hips up for more friction.  
“I still won’t be wearing that lace panties though.” Jaebum groaned back and reached a hand under the skirt to stroke them both.

  
He stopped in his tracks when Bambam looked at him with large eyes.  
“Wait. That was not your doing too?” he panted slightly.  
Bambam shook his head and Jaebum got nervous when his eyes started to sparkle.  
“No.” he said as strictly as he could with both of their cocks still in his hands. Bambam bit his lips and grinned, his eyes large and still sparkling in excitement. Fuck. Jaebum groaned. Bambam kissed him, his smile still on his lips before he turned them around. He kissed down his throat, taking a moment to appreciate his collarbones before he moved over to the nipples, pressing his tongue on them through the fabric and reveling in the moan it elicited from the older, and dipped under the skirt.

  
Jaebum’s breath stuttered. He couldn't see what Bambam was doing but he _felt_. One hand slipped around the base of his erection, holding it in place and the other travelled along his thighs. The warm breath ghosting over his tip was the first warning before his tongue licked along the shaft, coating it in spit. Bambam closed his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked.

  
Jaebum moaned as Bambam continued his ministrations, grabbing the couch for lack of anything better as Bambam’s head was covered. He felt his head spin and the pleasure coil in his abdomen, he was close and it was so hard to not trust mindlessly into Bambam’s mouth. His hips stuttered with the strain and he could hear him gag slightly. “Ah- sorry.” Jaebum panted but Bambam stroke his thigh, telling him that he was okay. He licked along his tip before he took him in as far as he could.

  
“Bambam-ah, I-” he gasped.

  
Bambam moved a bit off as Jaebum came with a high pitched moan, swallowing as much as he could, and came up again wiping his chin. Jaebum pulled Bambam in, tasting himself on his tongue, still out of breath and his head spinning in the aftermath. He slipped a hand around Bambam’s limp, sticky cock. He drew away and looked surprised at Bambam with his crimson cheeks avoiding his eyes.

  
“So you really have a dress kink.” Bambam nodded shyly and Jaebum kissed him softly on the cheeks. “Next time I want to be the only one to know. Don’t tell that stuff Jinyoung.”  
Bambam sighed and cuddled into Jaebum, stroking along the exposed part of his chest. “Yeah. But also next time, please come to me for fashion advice.” he chuckled, “I’d be glad to dress you in something chick.”

  
“I wanted to surprise you, though.” Jaebum pouted and the younger smiled and pecked him on the stuck out lips. “That you definitely did, I even- OH DAMNIT MY PANTS!” He jumped up and inspected the coke stain, immediately running to wash it out.

  
Jaebum shrugged and grabbed for the chicken.

  
“Hyung!” came from the bathroom, “Don’t you dare to eat the chicken before you’re out of that dress!!”  
Jaebum grumbled and threw the drumstick back. “I don’t get out of it alone, though.”  
Bambam stuck his head back into the room and grinned. “Maybe I’ll help you out of it when you’re wearing the panties.”  
“No. Nononono!” Jaebum jumped up and run after Bambam when the other started to cackle loudly. “You!”

**Author's Note:**

> the dress:  
> 


End file.
